Express this number in scientific notation. $245{,}600{,}000{,}000$
Solution: There are ${11}$ digits to the right of the leading ${2}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $245{,}600{,}000{,}000 = {2}.456 \times 10^{{11}}$